


Redundante

by oxiosa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Genderbending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxiosa/pseuds/oxiosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y si bien la pregunta fue formulada con espontaneidad y sin pensar, hizo que Martina abandonara su tarea por medio segundo, y es que, ¿qué clase de pregunta absurda y ridícula era esa?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redundante

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer; los personajes utilizados pertenecen a la comunidad Latin Hetalia y sus respectivos creadores. Para más info sobre ellos, sigan el link > www.latin-hetalia.livejournal.com
> 
> Fem!Argentina: Martina Hernández.  
> Fem!Brasil: Luciana Da Silva.

\- Tina, más suave…

Martina ignoró el lamento de Luciana como venía haciendo hacia rato. Apretó los labios en una fina línea, y sopló fuera de su rostro con fastidio los rubios mechones que escapaban de su coleta y caían sobre sus decididos ojos verdes. Tironeó otro poco más, gruñendo levemente para sí, negándose a prestarle atención al nuevo gemido quejumbroso de Luciana.

\- ¡Dije con cuidado, me lastimas!

\- Sos vos la que no se queda quieta – recriminó Martina, tironeando otro poco más.

Esta vez, Luciana no reclamó, o respondió, para el caso. Se cruzó de brazos, aún de espaldas, y a pesar de ni poder ver su rostro, Martina estaba segura de que se encontraba haciendo un mohín. Podía imaginarla sin problemas; los labios rellenos apretados en un puchero, las oscuras cejas fruncidas al borde de tocarse, los enormes ojos chocolate de cachorro brillando infantilmente ofendidos. Martina suspiró con resignación, y, negando para sí, procuró ser algo más delicada.

\- No soy yo – murmuró con suavidad – Tu pelo se enreda en todos lados, Lu.

Luciana permaneció en silencio, y Martina apostaba a que continuaba con su puchero. Intentó no tironear demasiada cuando el cepillo volvió a enmarañarse con las gruesas hebras negras. Era caso perdido.

\- Tú quisiste alisarlo – masculló Luciana, y si, definitivamente se encontraba haciendo un mohín.

Martina se permitió depositar un besito en su hombro desnudo. Bueno, si, ella era la que había sugerido la idea, y también era la que la estaba poniendo en práctica, pero la realidad era que jamás pensó que le costaría tanto. Llevaba intentando peinar a Luciana diez minutos ya, y ni hablar de cuando le tocase la hora a la planchita. Pero Martina decidió no pensar o comentar aquello.

\- Ya vas a ver que bien te va a quedar – prometió en vez, con un deje de soberbia en su voz y una sonrisilla en los labios.

Luciana suspiró antes de inquirir quejumbrosamente;

\- ¿No te parezco ya lo suficientemente bonita?

Y si bien la pregunta fue formulada con espontaneidad y sin pensar, hizo que Martina abandonara su tarea por medio segundo, y es que, ¿qué clase de pregunta absurda y ridícula era esa?

Luciana era hermosa. Era imposible no adorar aquella morena piel que invitaba a Martina a refugiarse en ella. Era imposible no cautivarse con las curvas y cada simple movimiento de su cuerpo, ambos fluídos, cálidos y exuberantes como las olas de su mar. Era imposible no perderse en su radiante sonrisa para despertar luego de lo que parecía una placentera eternidad en el agradable sonido de su risa. Era imposible no maravillarse con esos ojos enormes, tan oscuros y tan traslucidos a la vez, ventanas a millones de emociones que Luciana parecía incapaz de poder esconder. Era imposible hasta no fascinarse con la manera en la que ese cabello espeso e indomable caía por su espalda, enredándose entre los pálidos dedos de Martina como si tuviese vida propia. Luciana era hermosa, y estúpida por siquiera ocurrírsele aquello.

Un leve rubor coloreó las mejillas de Martina, frunció el ceño y los labios a la vez que se obligaba a si misma a desechar aquellos pensamientos tontos y vergonzosos.

\- Necesitarías una bolsa de papel en la cabeza para verte bonita – respondió con hosquedad a la vez que le daba un suave tirón de cabello intencionalmente.

Luciana volvió a hacer un mohín (no la veía, pero podía  _sentirlo_ ). Martina, por su parte, continuó pasando el cepillo por su cabello. Solo un par de segundos después, cuando se sintió lo suficientemente segura, se permitió sonreír con ternura a escondidas, a espaldas de Luciana.

Para Martina, Luciana era hermosa. Pero ella no tenía por que saberlo.


End file.
